Seven Minutes In Heaven
by biancaful
Summary: Degrassi students have another party and Alli decides to play Seven Minutes again. One shots for two randomly picked characters, though I could take requests. Read and Review, hope you like it!
1. Bianca and Adam: Awkward

Okay so this is the first pair! I hope you guys like the idea (: It's probably been done, but I couldn't resist! (Just so you know, they're at Dave's house party)

* * *

Alli smiles as she digs her hand inside the bowl full of names; "Adam?" she doesn't recognize the name. It seemed like everyone came to the party, and even new faces. Everyone looked around as Eli and Adam are leaning on the wall, away from most of the people and Eli chuckles to himself as Adam shoots his head to him.

"You put my name in there?" he whispers and Eli shrugs, pushing him forward. People notice him and give him odd looks but look back at Alli as they hear shuffling papers. "And… Bianca." she smiles. A new friend she's made. Bianca looks up from her nails and her eyes stop on Adam as she raises an eyebrow and smiles. "Do what you gotta do." Alli laughs, opening the small closet. Adam hesitates before Bianca nudges him in and the door closes. It's a small, slightly dark space and Adam pushes back, against the clothes on hangers, attempting to get out of Bianca's personal space. She leans forward, onto Adam.

"What, never been with a girl before?" she flirts and Adam trembles as some clothes fall.

"I- um, I don't even know you, so…" he says awkwardly. Bianca gives him a peculiar look because his voice isn't as developed as most boys, but shakes it off.

"Just close your eyes." she smiles and nods. Adam swallows nervously and slowly does as he's told. A minute later he feels Bianca's glossy lips on his, not much kissing back. Bianca leans on him more and Adam hits the wall of the closet. He could feel her curls around his cheeks as he kissed back. After two minutes of kissing, Bianca pulls away, slowly with a confused look. "That was…" she trails off as she stands back.

"Weird?" Adam insists. She slowly nods her head. It didn't feel the same as it would when she kissed any other guy, and she had no idea why. "Sorry," Adam apologizes and wipes off the lip gloss left on his mouth.

"No, it's okay." she says awkwardly and looks around. She's not usually this understanding, though made an exception.

"So…" Adam leans off the wall and stands up straight.

"Adam, right?" she confirms and Adam nods quickly. "Well, we can't tell them we just stood here talking the whole time…" she insists with a smile.

"What _do_ we say?" Adam asks curiously. Bianca gives him another odd look because she's not used to such a high voice for a boy his age. He quickly catches that and clears his throat.

"We could, bend the truth a little." she smiles, and undoes a few of her shirt buttons and fluffs her hair. He nods quickly.

"Thanks…" he assumes it's a favor and Bianca nods in acceptance.

"Yea, sure... say, has your voice always been so high?" she asks curiously and widens her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask..." she nervously laughs and Adam shakes his head.

"No, it's okay." he stops and seems like he's thinking of an excuse. "I, uh. I guess I'm just a late bloomer..." he nods and Bianca does too.

"Well-" they're surprised to see it's already been seven minutes and see the closet's doorknob turning as Bianca pulls Adam to her, only to push him away when the door flew open. Bianca smiled and strutted out of the closet, buttoning her shirt back up and Adam appeared from behind the wall. He walked out clearing his throat and a few guys give him a pat on the back as he walked back to Eli.

"How was it?" Eli smirks, still amused that he tricked him. Adam looks over at Bianca and she gives him a secretive wink. Adam just looks back at Eli and nods with a smile. Eli gives him a look, like he's crazy or something and looks back up.

"Okay, next pair!" Alli shouts and digs her hand in the bowl. "First one is…" her eyes grow wide as she looks down at the name…


	2. Alli and KC: Remember

Haha, once I picked up Alli I was hoping I would get Drew, but got KC! I just immediately remembered from before. Enjoy (; - P.S: Declan is the only one that isn't there, since he's at NY. +Plus whoever graduated.

* * *

"ME?" Alli asked, disbelieved. She never thought she would actually get picked. She shook it off and cleared her throat as some people laughed. "Please be Drew…" she whispered to herself and only Clare heard as she laughed. Alli's big eyes grew even bigger and her jaw dropped to her designer shoes. "Uh, how about a redo, yes?" everyone argued and Clare fought her for the piece of paper. She pulled it up to her face and smiled disbelieved. "KC?" she laughed and the room turned to KC. He looked up from Jenna.

"Huh?" he asked confused. And everyone laughed.

"Uh…" Alli looked around nervous KC had a feeling.

"Oh…" Jenna shot Alli a look and KC got up as he and Alli walked to the closet. They entered it slowly and the door slammed shut.

* * *

"This sucks, so bad." Alli complained and KC nodded.

"What are we supposed to do?…" he asked and she looked up at him.

"Well, considering your girlfriend and my brother, is out there… wait?" she insisted. He nodded once more and they stood on either end of the closet, though weren't very far. He laughed to himself for a second and Alli gave him an odd smile. "What?"

"No, nothing…" he shakes his head and smiles. "I just, I can't help but remember… our kiss, I-in the Zen Garden." she remembers as well and they both start laughing.

"Oh god, yes! That was so random." she nodded "Did you ever tell anyone?" she managed to ask between little chuckles.

"No," he shakes his head and smiles. "But every time I see it, I always remember." she looks up at him and smiles too.

"Yea, same here! I thought you would think I'm weird if I ever told you that." she feels herself take a step forward.

"You're not weird, Alli." he takes a step toward her too. She feels her cheeks heat up and feels a blush coming on, hoping he wouldn't notice since it was a bit dark. "You're blushing." he smiled and she looked down, embarrassed.

"I thought you wouldn't notice. I'm such a dork." she laughs and holds her cheeks as she looked up at him.

"You're not a dork either" he came up closer and she could feel his breath against her forehead. She locks her eyes on his and smiles, letting her hands fall.

"You think?"

"I know." he smiles and leans down to her face. "Alli," he speaks softly. She's still confused on what exactly is going on.

"Huh?" her voice sounds dreamy as he comes closer. He wait's a minute and forgets what he wanted to say as he pressed his lips on hers. They kiss for what seemed like a few minutes and Alli opens her big brown eyes and jumps back. "Oh my god." she puts her hand over her mouth lightly and KC steps back.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbles and lifts his beanie to run his fingers through his hair, and puts it back on.

"I-it's okay… we can't tell _anyone_… again." he looks at her and nods. After a short moment of silence he smiles.

"Was that better than last time?" she looks up and smiles as she hears footsteps coming to the door. She steps back as far as she can from KC and once the door opens, flies out.

"He is soo unbelievable." she acts as she walks out and rolls her eyes. She walks up to the bowl and KC comes out of the closet as well. Alli shuffles her hands around and raises her eyes to KC and smiled. He smiled as well, though no one noticed.


	3. Clare and Eli: Pest

Even though this wasn't picked randomly, it was requested AND I just HAD to (; It's much easier when the characters have so much chemistry (to me haha)! According to Clare, in the promo Eli is so 'ugh!' to her, so keep that in mind as you read.

* * *

She squints at the paper, and nods her head, remembering Clare's English partner. "Eli…" Clare rolls her eyes at the name. He always seemed to annoy her, and liked it too, which only made it more annoying for her, and satisfying for him. Eli notices her do that and smiles as Alli shuffles around again and Adam looks over at him.

"You actually wanted to be in there?" he asks and Eli turns to him.

"We have to have _some_ fun, right?" he smiles and Adam does too.

"I'm sure it will be _tons_ of fun when she picks another dude." he laughs and Eli does too while pushing him then Adam pushed back. Eli looked up to see what was taking so long and noticed Alli wearing a big smile. Everyone waited anxiously and Eli loudly cleared his throat as Alli and a few others looked at him. He grew nervous not knowing who it was and Dave, looking over Alli's shoulder, laughed.

"A-and Clare!" she squeals and looks next to her. Clare almost chokes on her chip and swallows it down.

"What? !" Eli smiled widely while Clare snatched the paper from Alli to read, and then rose her eyes to him as he winked. He leaned off the wall and turned quickly to Adam.

"Even better." he smiled. Alli grabbed her and threw her into the closet as Eli followed her in.

"This should be fun." he jokes and Alli smiles. She always had a feeling there was something between the two, despite the fact Clare insisted she hated his guts.

* * *

The door shut quickly and Clare crossed her arms. "I can't believe this." she rolls her eyes and he laughs.

"Well now you know, dreams _do_ come true." he said sarcastically and smiled

"You're so full of yourself." she stepped back.

"I believe the correct term is cocky? And I'm not." he insisted, leaning forward and smirking.

"You are." she corrected and very softly pushed him away.

"No need to be a prude now, Clare." she looked at him angry. He smiled, because he had accomplished what he wanted to. Truth is, he thought she looked insanely cute while she was mad.

"I am not!" she argued and he stepped closer, to where he was before.

"Well it's either that, or you're just scared your boyfriend will get mad." he joked.

"I don't have a boyfriend." she looked away and crossed her arms again, almost embarrassed and he raised his eyebrows.

"You don't?" he asked disbelieved and she looked at him.

"No… And I'm not a prude..." she insisted quieter, trying not to get too mad, because she knew that's all he wanted. She even wore a slight smile.

"Okay you're not, I'm sorry." he smirked and stepped closer to her. She wanted to step back, but couldn't, because she secretly didn't want to. "So are we supposed to stand here and argue? Because as much fun as it is, I don't think that's how it goes." he leaned closer to her and she stepped back _very_ short.

"No. And what makes you think I _want_ to?" she looked away and he smiled.

"Why can't you just admit, I had you at "I think they're dead."?" he joked and noticed her smile a bit. She looked back to him and saw he was even closer with his hands resting in the air around her waist as if there was an invisible shield. She tried moving but realized she reached the end of the closet.

"Because you didn't," she lied. She was almost afraid of how interested she was in a person such as Eli, and tried not to show her feelings like that. "Your creepy hearse ran over my poor glasses." she mumbled and his expression changed.

"Hey, Morty is _not_ a creep. And it's your fault. You dropped them on the road, and you said you didn't need them." he defended and she broke out laughing.

"You named your hearse-" she could barley speak between laughs. "Morty?" she giggled while he watched her and smiled at the sound of her laugh. She looked up and stopped laughing as she got lost in his eyes.

"Why'd you stop laughing? I like your laugh." he smiled softly and she could barley think.

"You're really close…" she whispered and he leaned even closer.

"Is that a bother?" he whispered back and she could feel his breath against her lips and couldn't speak. She still gazed in his eyes and softly shook her head which unintentionally had the tip of her nose rub on his. 'Eli' was as smooth as always, but deep down in him, 'Elijah' was freaking out that he'd finally got this girl -that _he_ wanted _so_ badly- to want _him_. He smiled and began to lean off of her but she pulled him by his jacket and pressed his lips on hers. His hands finally found her waist as she playfully grabbed his hair. They were kissing for a few silent moments, aside the sound of their lips seperating only to meet again. The doorknob began turning at some point. She pushed him off quickly and leaned off the wall as he laughed to himself. The door slung open, Clare cleared her throat and casually walked out like nothing happened, and Alli smiled at Eli as he walked out and patted down his hair. Alli walked back to the bowl as everyone went back to talking and Eli walked up behind Clare. "Have fun?" he whispered in her ear. She tried not to blush.

"It's just a game, Eli…" he looked at her confused but noticed her smile big as she walked away and smiled himself.


	4. Fiona and Dave: Thanks

Okay sorry this sucks really bad, I couldn't think of anything better! Hopefully the next pair will be better :p

* * *

Clare sat back down on the chair beside Alli and she gave her a look before digging into the bowl. She picked up and name. "Dave," she gave him a slight smile and he leaned closer to her. "And Fiona." she laughed and Dave widens his eyes a bit. Fiona looks up from the couch her and Holly J were sitting in.

"M-me?" she turned to Holly J. "So much for having 'fun'. You dragged me here and see what happens? !"she whispered and Holly J laughed to herself.

"Just go, go." she demanded shooing her away. Fiona rolled her eyes and rose.

* * *

The door closed and Fiona stepped away and fixed her hair. "Why did I even agree to come here?" she looked away and Dave laughed to himself.

"You don't remember me, do you?" she looked at him and cocked her head to the side, like a confused puppy.

"Umm…"

"You know, 'welcome to earth', 'you look like an angel'? Remind you of anyone?" he smiles and she gets those light bulb moments.

"Oh yea, you were that boy who kept flirting with me in The Fashion Club!" she lightly pointed a finger and smiled and he nodded.

"Until you told me you were going out with Riley." he stopped smiling and so did she.

"Oh. Yea." she thought a long while, regretting ever saying that. She knew poor Dave was only trying to be nice and that now she was most likely better off then with Dave seeing as Riley was the real jerk. "I'm sorry…" she wasn't entirely sure what she was apologizing for and neither was Dave though he nodded his head.

"No I get it. Some dork niner bothering you, I understand." he insisted.

"You weren't a dork, you were really sweet, actually." she smiled and he did too.

"Not sweet enough, apparently." he shrugged.

"No, I was just being my usual self. Your girlfriend must be a lucky girl." she crossed her arms and smiled.

"I wish…" he looked down a little and she raised an eyebrow.

"And who's this girl you like?" she nudged and he looked up.

"Well… you know Alli, right?" she brought her finger to her lip and thought a minute. It was about a minute of silence and she still had nothing. "She's the one drawing the names, from the bowl." he informed and she had another light bulb moment.

"Oh, you like her?" she smiled. She liked when she heard secrets.

"Well yea, I mean were already more than friends… I-I think." he looked away thinking. He really had no idea where they were relationship wise.

"You think?" she asked confused. He shook his head from extra thoughts and nodded.

"I-I don't know. More than friends, but not exactly boyfriend, girlfriend…"

"Oh, I see…" she nods and he does too.

"But I think she wants to aim higher." he admitted, bummed.

"How high?" she asked. She was surprised in herself how interested she was in knowing all his information.

"Drew…" he mocked Alli's dreamy voice and Fiona giggled a bit.

"Bummer…" he nodded and shrugged. "Well football players, never good news." she rolled her eyes. The doorknob began to turn and she stood up straight and shot her eyes to it. Most people were disappointed to see that clearly nothing had happened and they walked out. She turned to Dave once more before going back to Holly J. "Hang in there Dave, k?" she smiled and he smiled and nodded.

"Thanks."


End file.
